minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jagapup/Mcsm-Order of the Wiki-Chapter 5-episode 1
Jagapup headed over to the benchs outside the training center. Ivor and Cassie were setting up for the next class,and some of the students were helping out. " Hey Ivor " said Jagapup " Oh Jaga, hello"said Ivor smiling " We're still setting up class outside, because of the fire. If you could give us a hand it would be appreciated " " Sure thing "said Jaga " What happened?"asked Ivor " The fire?"asked Jaga " Oh, Peacefull's fire arrow machine kinda went wrong " " No, I mean, did you got hurt earlier?"asked Ivor " Oh, that. Yeah, Gabriel and I where practicing our sword fighting skills. Gabriel accidentally pushed me,and fell ontop of a glass bottle that held a potion of harming. I think it got mixed in with the potions of healing" said Jagapup " Yesh, that's gotta hurt "said Ivor " Anyway, could you please go move some of those boxs over to the table?" Jagapup nodded, and went to go move boxs. Soon everything was set up, and class was ready to start. " Alright everyone, can you please have a seat at the benchs" said Cassie Everyone took at seat. " So hi guys, welcome to potionist class" said Cassie " For those who don't know, I'm Cassie and over there is Ivor" Ivor was trying hard to contain his excitement. " Ha, looks like someone is excited to get started " said Cassie Everyone laughs. " What about you guys, are you excited to get started?"asked Cassie " Yeah!"everyone said at the same time " Great, so on the table you have a variety of potion ingredients and brewing stands" said Ivor " Follow the introductions in your book in order to make your own potion. You can even try making potions of your own, which aren't in the book" " You may begin " said Cassie Many people decided to play around to see what different kinds of potions they could make, with out the book. Jaga took some dragon's breath, glowstone dust and gunpowder. She put them in the brewing stand, and after it was finished, she put it in a caldron. Next she mixed a healing potion with the one she just made. Jaga had no idea what she was doing, she was basically experimenting with whatever potions. Soon the potion was ready for testing. She took a splash potion,filled the bottle, than threw it on the ground. Before her eyes, a stair case spawned in the world. The stair case only went up to the top of a tree. " Staircase potion? ........interesting " said Ivor "......Reminds me a bit of Soren" "...................................yeah,you're right " said Jagapup looking down at the ground " .......Jaga......is something wrong?"asked Ivor Jagapup sighs. " It's............I've just been worried about him, ever since he ran off. In fact, before you guys came to train us, I've been worrying about all of the rest of the old order. Where you could've gone, what have you been doing? Are you guys all alone? Maybe afraid? In trouble? Hurt? Lost? Upset?...........When I hear about all the adventures when all of you defeated the Witherstorm, it almost felt as if I was really there...................I guess I just really missed them" said Jagapup sadly " Sometimes I would write letters to them, just to see how their getting on. However, I never got a reply back" " I know how you feel. I've been worried about Soren ever since he ran off too" said Ivor " But.........................he told me to let him go" " Huh?"asked Jagapup " When I ran into the forest after him, he tried everything to throw me off. Finally he got tired and stopped, then that's when I finally caught up to him. He told me that he didn't want to see me anymore, that he wanted to forget everything. He couldn't face the past any longer, each minute of reminding of his past,would only hurt him more. Soren was so upset about what happened within the past, of how he turned out to be. All those years of lying to the world, all his guilt turned to sadness and shame. He told me he knew that the world would never forgive him for what he's done, that he doesn't deserve forgiveness , so he asked me to leave him alone. We said our last goodbyes to one another, and Soren left without a word or glance. He shuts himself out completely from the world to this day" said Ivor " That is so sad"said Jagapup " I know " said Ivor" If only we didn't find that command block" " If you guys never found the command block, Jesse and her gang would have never had become the new order,the Witherstorm wouldn't have ever been born, ........... Magnus and Reuben.......would still be alive " Jagapup said Jagapup checked out everyone else's creations. WinslowMeow had made a levitation potion. Enderdragon crystal created a shapeshifting potion. Becky was working on making a potion that would spawn a rainbow in the sky. Dormiten made a potion that would super power the explosion of TNT. Jagapup was helping Ratgirl make anti-crisomn potion,when this creature had ran past. The creature was black and purple. It had three heads and a long scaly tail. This creature musthave been spawned by another one of the potions. The creature knocked over a potion bottle, causing it to spilled onto Jaga. Then Jagapup started feeling dizzy, then she passed out. A vision came into her view. She was back at her home planet, Yorocky. Right now she was in her bedroom in the castle, at her home,and it's nighttime outside. It was raining. " I'm back home?"asked Jaga " See I knew something was gonna happen in this class too. Someone owes me a diamond " Then down the hall,she spots the Sclaze in her parents room. " What?! No no this can't be happening again?!"thought Jaga rushing over to her parents room The Sclaze held a huge ax high, over her sleeping parents. "NO!!!"screamed Jaga The Sclaze let the ax drop down apon her parents. Screams could be heard.........it....it was just so violent that Jagapup couldn't even find the words to describe it. Over and over the Sclaze hit Jaga's parents with the ax. Blood stained their bed sheets,but the Sclaze wasn't done there. He toke their bodies, smeared their blood across the wall, then toke Thor bodies to be burned. But not before nailing their heads to the wall. Jagapup watched through it all,tears streaming down her face. " Jaga, Jaga! It's okay Jagapup, wake up!" Jagapup woke up, finding herself lying on the ground. All of her friends were gathered around her, worried looks on their faces. Jaga was shaking, tears where coming down her face. " G-guys?"asked Jaga " You're okay Jaga,everything's going to be fine " said Ivor helping Jagapup up " We're glad you're okay" said Order hugging her " What happened?"asked Jaga,calming down " You passed out when that potion got spilled on you"said Becky " Turn out that potion will cause you to relive a moment in your past" " Yeah, I saw" said Jagapup " Ivor was able to get you back here by using a furture potion, so you'll be able to wake up " asked Order " But what happened to you?" Jagapup sighs. " It was, where I relive the day that........the Sclaze killed my parents"said Jagapup " It........it was just so horrible,so violent.........there are no words to discribe it" " I'm so sorry for your loss "said Domitron sympathetically ".........Thankyou"said Jagapup " Well, class is about over anyhow."said Ivor "Why doesn't everyone start packing up and ready to go home. After all that's been going on today, I think we could all use a breather" " Sounds like a good idea to me"said Becky Many more weeks went by, and Jagapup went to her classes at the training center almost every day. She md her friends learned many things, how to fight, how to make redstone machines and potions. Soon Jaga didn't even need to look t the book, she had memorized all the potion recipes. Each day new challenges they come across. Now all the people in the Wikipedia were here standing outside. Jesse, her gang, and Alexspare stood in front of the crowd. " All your training has come up to this point, for in order to become heroes and heroines, you must past one final test"said Jesse " Your mission will be to go on your very first adventure "said Alexspare " You may get up into small teams or decide to venture alone"said Axel " You can choose where ever you want to go"said Olivia " Everyone will spend a week away from training school to go on their adventure"said Lukas " We'll all meet back up here for a camp out after the week is over"said Petra " You can tell us about your adventures then " said Ivor " Hold on, you all received these tiny microchips, yes?"asked Ellegaard Everyone nods " This will allow us to track where you are"said Harper " So in case anything goes wrong,we'll be able to get to you all quickly." " But please call us, only if it's a big emergency "said Cassie " So go explore a new world, find a cool treasure, the adventure is all up to you guys"said Gabriel " So is everyone ready to start?!"asked Jesse Everyone cheers in excitement. " On your mark!!!"says Jesse, Alex, Olivia, Petra and Lukas " Get set" said Ellegaard,Gabriel, and Harper " ADVENTURE!!!"screams Ivor Category:Blog posts